


[podfic] I Am the Very Model...

by reena_jenkins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Crack, Gen, Humor, Podfic, References to pretty nasty crimes, Sam's Special Powers, Season/Series 03, originally posted in 2010, podfic cover art welcome!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Jake killed Sam, but Sam came back. Sam killed Jake, and Jake stayed dead. That means Sam won, and to the victor goes the spoils, right? Yeah, that’s what the rest of Hell thought too. Old AU of Season 3
Kudos: 26





	[podfic] I Am the Very Model...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Am the Very Model...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066205) by [vorpalblades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vorpalblades/pseuds/vorpalblades). 



[no podfic coverart for this one, but if you'd like to make some I would absolutely appreciate it!]

 **Warnings:** Humor, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Crack, Sam's Special Powers, Season/Series 03, References to pretty nasty crimes, originally posted in 2010, podfic cover art welcome!

 **Length:** 00:37:17 

**Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SPN\)%20_I%20Am%20The%20Very%20Model..._.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
